The Promise
by jadedXelement
Summary: My 2nd Power Ranger Fan-Fic. I dont think its PG13 but i put it just to be safe. Let's see its a story about Trini and a Promise with Jason. Just read it, i cant really explain. Review if you get the chance! **CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED** Enjoy :D
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers  
  
Title: The Promise  
  
Trini stood in front of her mirror, as she looked at herself once more. She wore a yellow spaghetti strapped dress, her dress stopped at mid thigh; on her feet she wore white sandals. She put her hair up in a bun, and held it with black chopsticks.  
  
It was the night of the Farewell Formal, it was her senior year at the Peace Conference, after 2 years at the Peace Conference, they had accomplished a lot, and it was now the end of the year formal, to celebrate their accomplishments, and end the wonderful years they spent together.  
  
It had been worth it she thought, as she placed her earrings on. The homesickness she felt throughout the years, the hardship she had gone through because of it. And the loneliness she felt after Jason had left, yes she had Zack around to be there for her, but he was different from Jason, but he had tried to be there for her.  
  
"Jason." She whispered as she remembered her good friend, and the memories they had shared together at the Peace Conference before he had left. There were moments and times where Trini had only wondered what would have become of them if he had stayed. There had been times, her heart would recall times, he had meant something more then a friend.  
  
A knock on the door had interrupted her thoughts of her friend, pulling her away from the mirror she had been standing in front of for hours now.  
  
"Zack." Smiled Trini as she opened the door to see her friend. Zack stood in front of her wearing a black tux, with a gray vest.  
  
"Hey Trini, you look great." Said Zack smiling, as he stepped in her room. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah ." Replied Trini, as she looked at herself quickly in the mirror before getting her bag that set on her table.  
  
"Great, let's go its 7." Said Zack as he grabbed her arm. "Is he meeting us there?" asked Zack as they walked down the hallway of Trini's dormitory.  
  
"He said he would." She replied, her voice unsure. Trying to recall the last conversation they shared, it had been a long while ago, she was no longer certain.  
  
A few minutes had past, as the two friends walked out of the dormitory and hit the path that led to the auditorium.  
  
"Trini, when was the last time you talked to him?" asked Zack, realizing Trini's uncertainness in her voice.  
  
"A few months ago." She whispered, letting go of Zack's arm.  
  
"A few months ago? You didn't bother to call him anytime this week?" Zack asked as his voice grew louder, she knew he was now worried.  
  
"I did, I left a message, he hasn't been answering my calls this past week." Trini replied her voice softer now. 'Or since forever' she thought as they continued to walk.  
  
They had now reached the auditorium; the room was filled with music that seemed to be bouncing off the walls. Trini saw many of her classmates and acquaintances she had gained through the years.  
  
"You haven't tried to call anytime before then?" Zack asked his voice not as loud as before, as he asked with concerned.  
  
"You know we haven't talked for awhile, you know we stopped." Trini began, not knowing what else to say to the situation. "Zack, you know him. He promised. He will ." Trini replied her voice drifting, as she began to think.  
  
Before Zack could comment to the situation, a girl had approached the two friends.  
  
"Hey, Zack. Trini." Replied the girl as she reached them.  
  
"Hi Lisa." Replied Zack smiling as he kissed her on the cheek, it was Zack's date for the Farewell Formal, they had been good friends, and had started seeing each other for a couple months already.  
  
"Hey Lisa." Said Trini as she smiled; quickly returning the embrace Trini had found herself in.  
  
"Trini, you mind if I steal Zack here to dance?" asked Lisa, as she smiled holding Zack's arm.  
  
"No, go right ahead." Replied Trini, returning the smile.  
  
Zack turned to Trini before following Lisa to the dance floor, looking into Trini's eyes.  
  
"Zack, go. I'll be okay." Said Trini alarmed about Zack's concern. "He promised." She added, giving Zack a quick smile.  
  
"Okay." Zack replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Your right, he promised." He said as he quickly jogged to her kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be back for that dance with you Trini." Called out Zack as he jogged back to Lisa, before he had reached the dance floor.  
  
Trini smiled at the comment, as she took a seat and looked down and began to play with her bracelet. 'He promised' she thought; as the music began drown away.  
  
***  
  
It had been the night before Jason had left. Two days since they had found out of Tommy's request. There had been an opportunity for a person to hold powers to the Gold Ranger. Much to Jason, Zack and Trini's surprise the Rangers had wanted Jason to take up the job. The news brought back excitement for the three, but as it sunk in, they all came to a realization what it would mean if Jason said yes.  
  
With the late night conversation discussing the situation, they came to a conclusion of how important it was for someone to take the powers of the Gold Ranger. The consequences of Zack and Trini being left at the Peace Conference, and the one less person to have around couldn't seem to match up against how important it was that Jason take the Powers.  
  
"So I guess its decided you leave." Replied Zack, after the hours of discussion and re discussion of possible situations to each choice.  
  
Jason sat there as he nodded his head. It had been a long night, with debates on his reasons to stay and reasons to leave. And now it was obvious that he should go.  
  
Trini sat on the far left corner of the room, silent after they had reached the conclusion of the situation. Zack taking the silences of his friends quietly stood up and excused his self from the room.  
  
Jason slowly sat down next to Trini, placing his arms around her shoulders. "I'm going to miss you." Trini said, as tears began to run down her face.  
  
"Trini, I'm going to miss you to." Whispered Jason as he hugged his Asian Friend.  
  
"I'll try to visit you often." Jason replied as he referred to his communicator, something the 3 friends still wore.  
  
Trini let out a short giggle, and wiped away the tears from her face. "You better." She playfully said as she hit his stomach.  
  
"Don't worry I will." Laughed Jason, happy to see her smiling.  
  
"You better, or no one will be there when I can't sleep or I feel lonely." Trini said as her laughter had slowly died her face turning serious.  
  
"You can always call me." Replied Jason, his face serious with concern.  
  
The two friends sat there, thinking would become of their friendship now. With the months of late night talks because of Trini couldn't sleep. The long walks they would have to get the homesickness out of their minds. And the many times Trini would sit against Jason in his arms, at peace in their own solitude in the comfort of each others presence.  
  
"Jason?" whispered Trini after several minutes of their silence.  
  
"Hmm." He simply replied still holding her in his arms.  
  
"Will you come back?" she asked, her face now turned to face him.  
  
"Yah, I told you I'd visit you." Jason replied releasing her in his arms so he could face her.  
  
"I know . but will you come back for the Farewell Formal, when I graduate." Trini said as she played with the charm bracelet that she wore around her wrist.  
  
"Sure." Jason said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"You promise?" asked Trini trying to see through him, making sure he wasn't lying.  
  
"I promise." He laughed, as he grabbed her hands. "And I'll buy you a new charm for your bracelet."  
  
Trini giggled, as Jason's hands found their way to her ribs and began to tickle her.  
  
***  
  
Trini's thoughts then began to slowly disappear from her mind, as music began to flow into it replacing the thoughts that were once there. Trini slowly let go of the charm bracelet she had been playing with as she looked at the time on the auditorium wall. "8:30." Trini had said shocked, she didn't know so much time had gone by.  
  
She stood up and walked towards the punch table to get a drink, hoping it would make time fly by, maybe he would come quicker.  
  
Walking to the punch table was almost has difficult as fighting off putties, as Trini was stopped by teachers, friends, classmates, that either wanted to congratulate her on her accomplishments she had made in the Peace Conference, or the countless times she had contributed much of her free time in the projects the Peace Conference had going at the time. Trini was approached by several people, and not to count those who admired Trini throughout the years that wanted to dance with her. It took forever for her to reach the table with the numerous stops and small talk with those who approached her.  
  
Trini sighed as she shook her head. She turned to watch Tony one of her admirers this past year. He had just approached her to ask to dance; she had politely declined, saying she wanted to grab a punch to drink. He sweetly said it was fine and wished her a wonderfully evening, one that he may see her again later that night and walked away.  
  
Trini took a sip of her punch as she wondered why they had been so many nice guys she had turned away throughout the years. She could recall moments and times she would of gladly accepted few guys' offers for dinner when she had first arrived. But things had changed over time when she found sweet memories in the company of Jason Scott Lee.  
  
'Jason' she thought as she sighed. She had realized the reasons why she had turned those guys away now. It had always been because of Jason. Even when she went on several dinner dates with the guys that had asked her, by the end of the night she would of enjoyed most guys company but sweetly decline any future dates they would want to make, only allowing dinner as friends.  
  
No guy could come close to where she placed Jason in her heart. He had been there even when she couldn't possibly think anyone else could. Memories of times he would find her crying to herself in the corner of her room, moments when she would find herself safe in his arms when she would feel the most defenseless. And times where he would just sit there with her when no words could comfort her, his presence would.  
  
A hand on Trini's shoulder had then startled her as she almost dropped her drink. She turned to find Zack in front of her. And giggled softly as she shook her head, it had been an amazement how she had always found her self quickly startled when she thought of Jason. Something that should not come easily to the former Yellow Ranger, they had learned to be always alert.  
  
"Sorry." Replied Zack as he had realized he had startled his Asian friend.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it Zack." Said Trini as she smiled slightly.  
  
"Is he here yet?" asked Zack, looking around trying to find their former leader.  
  
"No ." sighed Trini softly as she looked around. "I'm started to doubt he wont show after all." She replied slightly laughing to release the tension she had started to be feeling.  
  
"Well, it's about 9:50. How about you and me dance for a while. The dance doesn't end until 11 our friend still has time." Said Zack softly as he tried to lighten Trini's evening.  
  
"Where's Lisa?" asked Trini as she looked around not wanting to intrude on Zack's date.  
  
"Oh, she's dancing with Joey. They're good friends you know, just like us." Laughed Zack as he grabbed her hand. "Come on."  
  
Trini laughed as Zack pulled her on the dance floor. Much to Trini's reluctances to dancing to the upbeat song, her friend had finally convinced her as she began to laugh as the two friends to dance. It always amazed her how Zack had the power to bring a smile to her face, it was something he learned the secret to over the years.  
  
After several upbeat songs the song's pace had slowed down as a DJ played a slow song.  
  
Trini silently thanked the DJ; happy that they had slowed down the pace, she was beginning to feel tired dancing with her friend.  
  
Zack placed his arms around her waist as Trini placed her hands behind his neck.  
  
"Thanks." Replied Trini as the two began to dance.  
  
"No problem." Said Zack as he winked to Trini and laughed.  
  
After his laughter had died down, Trini's mind began to drift back to her memories and thoughts as it was constantly throughout the evening.  
  
'Zack' she thought. She had known Zack almost throughout her whole life, but not as long as Jason. But when it came to Zack she always found a big brother. He had tried hard to be there for Trini when Jason was gone; she knew he was the only one of her friends that knew about her feelings for Jason. It was hard for her to tell Kim, she hadn't realized she had feelings for Jason until after he had left and it didn't seem to make sense that she tell Kim then. With Zack, she didn't need to tell him, she knew he just knew.  
  
He had seen her the night she found out that Jason fell in love with Emily. He was the one who held her when she silently cried. She remembered she didn't say anything to him. He had walked in and found her crying, and simply sat next to her and hugged her.  
  
"Don't look so down." Zack whispered into her eyes, bringing Trini back into reality. As he looked into Trini's eyes trying to read her.  
  
Trini smiled slightly as she looked into Zack's eyes. "I just miss him you know." She said softly as she looked down slowly.  
  
"I know Trini. I know." Whispered Zack as he hugged her.  
  
"He promised." Replied Trini as she leaned against Zack, welcoming his embrace.  
  
Zack nodded his head, as he felt Trini tears soak through his dress shirt.  
  
"I need to think, I'll be outside." Trini said as she gently pushed Zack away. Zack stood on the dance floor as he watched his friend walk outside.  
  
Trini walked quickly to the exit praying silently that no one stop her for small talk of congratulations or questions of dancing. Her prayers were answered as she pushed open the door.  
  
Trini's pace slowed as she reached the path leading to a small park, her feet had led her to a bridge in the park where a pond was. It had been a place she would often find herself at because it reminded her of the park at home.  
  
She wiped the tears that fell on her face as she leaned against the bridge. She would not allow herself to cry. 'He will be here.' She thought as she replayed their conversation in her mind. 'He promised.' She thought once again as she felt another tear fall from her face.  
  
She looked at her watch that she wore, it was now 10:25, and the dance would end in 45 minutes. She sighed wondering if she was a fool for believing that he would show after months of not talking.  
  
Trini looked into the sky above ready to curse herself for believing. She felt a hand on her shoulder causing herself to not curse. She was ready to tell Zack she needed to be alone, when she turned around and seen him standing in front of her.  
  
"Jason." Trini gasped as she found her friend in front of her wearing a black pants and a black dress top with a yellow tie.  
  
"Sorry I'm late?" replied Jason as he slightly smiled, holding his arms out to take her in an embrace.  
  
After being released from his arms Trini found herself leaning against the bridge. "I didn't think you were going to come." She replied as she looked at the pond below.  
  
"I know I'm late." Said Jason as he leaned against the bridge next to her. "It's 10:35. You want to dance?" asked Jason hoping to lighten his date's evening, he knew he had messed up.  
  
Trini said nothing as she continued to look at the water; before she knew it Jason's hand was pulling her arm back into the auditorium.  
  
"Come on Trini, I own you a dance." Jason simply said as they found their way unto the dance floor.  
  
Trini gave in knowing she would lose to Jason as she did with Zack. She soon found Jason's arms around her waist and her hands behind his neck as they began to dance to the slow song that had been playing.  
  
"I'm really sorry I'm late." Replied Jason pulling Trini closer to him.  
  
"It's okay, at least you came." Said Trini trying to be optimistic; she did not want to be mad at him tonight after so many months of not talking, not tonight. She leaned her head against the music, allowing her thoughts to be slipped away.  
  
"I missed you Trini." Whispered Jason.  
  
Trini pulled herself away from Jason to look at Jason. "How can you say that to me" When you never tried to talk to me?" asked Trini frustrated to hear Jason say those words, it seemed like to her this whole time he never cared. Shaking her head she pushed herself away from Jason and ran out of the auditorium.  
  
"TRINI!" yelled Jason as he tried to run after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Hmm, not the way I wanted to end it, but I've decided to continue the story with another chapter. Hope you at least enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll finish the ending soon. Please Review if you get the chance. ** 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Power Rangers  
  
Title: The Promise, Chapter 2  
  
Trini pushed open the door of the auditorium as she quickly walked off. 'I can't believe he said that. How can he say that when he didn't bother to call me these past months.' Thought Trini as she found herself at the bridge once more.  
  
"Trini." Yelled a voice off in the distance.  
  
Trini turned her body so she wouldn't have to face him; she knew she wouldn't be able to out run him in the sandals she wore.  
  
"Trini. Why did you run away?" asked Jason as he approached Trini.  
  
Trini's face continued to face in the other direction.  
  
"Trini, talk to Me." replied Jason as he took a step in front of her and grabbed her shoulders so that she would face him. "What did I do?" asked Jason as Trini continue to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Jason what do you want me to say?" cried out Trini as tears slowly began to fall down her face.  
  
"Why did you run out on me?" Jason calmly asked realizing he had made her cry. "What did I do?" he repeated once more in a whisper.  
  
"Jason, its not what you did its what you said." Replied Trini, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I missed you?" questioned Jason as he slowly let go of Trini's shoulders. "I don't get it Trini." Replied Jason after a few seconds.  
  
"Jason if you missed me why didn't you talk to me these past months." Cried out Trini as she pushed away one of Jason's hand that still held her shoulder.  
  
Jason stood there shocked and quiet now knowing what to say.  
  
"Jason, you haven't called me for the past few months, you stopped visiting, you stopped emailing it was like you didn't even care. I didn't even know if you were going to be here tonight." Replied Trini as more tears began down her face. "Trini ." began Jason as he tried to touch Trini.  
  
"Don't Jason." Replied Trini as she stepped away.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Trini I'm sorry." Replied Jason as he stood there watching her.  
  
"Why'd did you stop talking to me Jase?" Trini asked as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"It's not that I wanted to." Said Jason as his eyes looked up into the sky.  
  
"But its not like you tried not to." Replied Trini as she looked more sternly into his eyes.  
  
"Trini, a lot of things happened." Sighed Jason as his gaze now focused on Trini.  
  
"Like what Jason? What could have possibly made it so impossible for you to call me up for even a minute." Asked Trini as she looked at Jason with frustration. She sighed as she walked away to a near by bench, taking a seat.  
  
"Trini, its just that ." Jason began as he took a seat next to her.  
  
Trini looked into Jason's eyes as she raised her eyebrow waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Things got harder I guess, I got busy." Replied Jason after a few seconds of Trini's stare.  
  
"Jason Scott Lee, that's the best thing you can give me?" exclaimed Trini as she raised her hands in the air. "Lie to me, give me something Jason! Don't give me it got harder and it got busy." She replied as glared into his eyes.  
  
"Jason it got harder for me too, you don't think it was easy for me to contact you the times I did? Even just talking to you was hard, I missed you." she asked as she turned away in frustration.  
  
"Trini its just that ." Jason began once more, trying to speak.  
  
"What Jason what?" asked Trini as the emotions ran through her.  
  
"Things with Emily . she didn't like it that we talked." Jason finally blurted out.  
  
"What?" asked Trini as she looked at Jason.  
  
"She was uncomfortable that we were close. So ." sighed Jason as he started into Trini's eyes.  
  
"What? You mean it was because of Emily you stopped talking to me?" asked Trini as she stared into Jason's eyes for the first time that evening.  
  
Jason nodded his head as if he was defeated as if his powers were stripped away from him once more.  
  
"How could you?" cried out Trini as she stood up to walk away.  
  
"Trini wait." Jason cried out as he stood up after her, grabbing her shoulders once again.  
  
"No, Jason. Don't." yelled Trini as she pushed his hands away. She glared into his eyes as tears began to roll down her face once again.  
  
"Trini ." whispered Jason as he let his hands fall to his side.  
  
"Don't Jason. You can't tell me you stopped being there because of Emily. You can't walk back into my life and tell me that you walked away because of her. You don't understand how many times I wondered why you stopped trying to talk to me. I thought our friendship meant more than that. I thought I did." Trini screamed as the tears began to fall faster down her face.  
  
Trini turned away, and Jason's hand fell on her shoulder once more. "Trini, don't do this, don't walk away." Jason replied she could see the water in his eyes.  
  
"Why Jase? You did this to me . you walked away." Whispered Trini as she slowly turned away.  
  
Trini walked down the path that led to her dormitory knowing that Jason wouldn't follow her this time. She wiped the tears from her eyes but it seemed to keep falling until she reached her room.  
  
Trini opened the door to her room and fell on top of the bed as she hugged a pillow and began to cry.  
  
'How can he say that to me, after years of our friendships everything that we shared, that he would let all of slip away for Emily, his girlfriend. He had always promised to her he wouldn't let their friendship die because of anything.' She thought as continued to let the tears fall from her eyes.  
  
After what seemed like hours of crying she stood up from her bed and walked to her bathroom room to wash her face. Trini stood in front of the mirror; it had been only several hours ago she stood there smiling, as she got ready. And now she stood there her eyes red and puffy no longer smiling at herself. She pulled out the chopsticks that held her hair, letting her long black hair fall back to its normal place.  
  
Trini looked at herself in the mirror once more. 'I've cried too much tonight.' She silently thought as she looked at her watch. She hadn't realized that it was almost 2 o'clock.  
  
Trini touched her forehead as she shook her head slightly. She no longer wanted to think of what happened this past evening, and decided to go to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Trini woke up the next day with a slight headache. She groaned as she turned to lie on her left side. The sunlight shined on her face causing her to open her eyes. 'What time is it?' she thought as she slowly lifted herself so she could sit up.  
  
Looking at the clock once she sat on her bed, Trini realized it was 12:30 pm. "I slept longer then I thought." She mumbled as she dragged herself out of bed to brush her teeth.  
  
Trini grabbed herself a towel from her closet after deciding to take a long shower after the evening she had.  
  
Trini stood in her shower as she washed her hair replaying the evening in her mind.  
  
"Things with Emily . she didn't like it that we talked." "She was uncomfortable that we were close. "  
  
"Trini, don't do this, don't walk away." "Why Jase? You did this to me . you walked away."  
  
Trini opened her eyes and realized she had been tearing wiping them away she washed her face once more with the running water and turned off the shower. Pulling the towels from where it hung she placed one around herself and wrapped one around her hair.  
  
After putting lotion on, Trini pulled out sweats and a sleeveless top to wear. She didn't feel like leaving her room today, and decided she would catch up on some reading instead.  
  
Picking up a book she had lying on her table Trini found her way to her bed and began to read. She sighed as she turned a page, after what seemed to be 10 minutes she couldn't seem to concentrate. Placing the book down next to her nightstand, she closed her eyes.  
  
A sound of knocking had then interrupted the young Asian's break. Opening her almond shaped eyes Trini looked at her clock. 2:35. She slowly got off her bed and walked towards the door. Taking a deep breath Trini hoped that she wouldn't find Jason on the other side of the door.  
  
Opening the door she found herself staring into a pair of brown eyes. "Zack." Trini whispered relieved to find her friend standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey." Replied Zack's sweet voice. "Mind if I come it?" he asked as he peered into the room behind her.  
  
"Sure." Said Trini as she slowly backed away from the door to allow Zack it.  
  
"I heard what happened." Zack spoke softly as he sat upon Trini's bed.  
  
Trini sighed as she sat next to her friend. "hmm, I'm not surprised I guess." Trini simply said staring off the wall in front of her.  
  
Zack nodded his head as if in agreement but his eyes like hers stared into the wall past Trini.  
  
"He's sorry you know?" replied Zack, zoning back to reality.  
  
"I don't understand. If he were sorry why'd he do it? Trini asked her eyes looked at Zack, as if she was in pain.  
  
"I don't Trini, I guess we make mistakes." Answered Zack in the best he could, he hadn't see her eyes so puffy.  
  
"I don't know what came over me Zack. I couldn't help it." Trini said her hands slightly began to shake as she began to let out the emotion she was able to hold in since she had wakened.  
  
"I know Trini." Whispered Zack as he rubbed her shoulders, he hadn't known what else to say, it was rare to see her so sad.  
  
"How could he Zack? Am I selfish to be mad at him for not talking to me these past months because he of Emily?" cried out Trini as her eyes began to water.  
  
Zack sat there in silence, meditating on her words. "No . your not selfish your just hurt Trini." He responded after a few seconds, placing his arm around Trini.  
  
"It hurts, I really did feel hurt. I don't hate him Zack..." Trini began to say, but her tears caught up to her and she could no longer speak.  
  
"I know Trini. I know. You just need time." Zack said as he continued to comfort Trini.  
  
"I just feel stupid. I thought I meant more to him that he wouldn't have throw our relationship away so easily. I guess that's what gets me the most is that he would of, that he was actually letting it. It wasn't the stopping of the telephone calls and everything it was the fact like he was giving up on our relationship, on me" Trini whispered, as the tears continued to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Your not stupid. You're not wrong; I guess he really made a mistake. Your right." Replied Zack.  
  
"I don't know if I can go back." Trini said, as she slightly turned her head away.  
  
"What? We're supposed to be back there in 2 weeks." Asked Zack, surprised to hear Trini's turn of events.  
  
"I just don't know if I can be around him. I feel vulnerable Zack." Trini answered, as her tears began to slowly stop.  
  
"You got to go back, your friends and family are there. Kim's there." Zack pleaded, looking into Trini's eyes now.  
  
"I don't know if I can." Trini began.  
  
"Trini, we're leaving. You don't need to see Jason, and you'll deal with him. You can't run away from him forever. Besides, he knows to give you time before he redeems himself." Zack replied cutting her off.  
  
Trini nodded silently. She realized that although it hurt, she would have to go back, even if it meant facing Jason again.  
  
"Besides, I know you don't want to lose Jason completely." Added Zack.  
  
Trini sat there not responding as she thought of Zack's words. 'He was right. Even though it hurt her a lot what Jason did. She knew she couldn't lose him completely. She just couldn't trust him anymore. She knew deep down inside she hoped that Jason would try to redeem himself, she hoped deep down she would allow him to and that she would learn to trust him once again.' Trini thought, staring off into a picture frame of her and her friends. Jason sat there next to Trini with his arm around her, and they sat next to each smiling.  
  
"Thanks Zack." Trini finally said, as she stopped thinking.  
  
"Your Welcome." Replied Zack as he squeezed Trini.  
  
"Will you be there if it gets hard when I see him?" she asked as Zack still held her in an embrace.  
  
"You know I will." Zack whispered, closing his eyes, how he hate seeing her so hurt and scared.  
  
"Thanks Zack." Trini whispered squeezing him back.  
  
"Just know I wont get to be there when he does try to actually talk to you. You know that right. He's really sorry." Replied Zack.  
  
Trini didn't respond she just closed her eyes. She knew Jason was sorry she just didn't know how sorry he was. She wasn't sure if he cared still, it seemed like for the past months he didn't. But she knew in the end he was sorry, and it was possible that that he does care.  
*** I finally finished the chapter; err sorry that took so very long. I hope you liked it. Hopefully it won't take me as long as it did for me to type this chapter for the next. Well I just hope you enjoyed it and review if you can! *** 


End file.
